


同室操戈

by qwertyuiop2000



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertyuiop2000/pseuds/qwertyuiop2000





	同室操戈

焉栩嘉出门前说，洛洛，你别出我房间的门，别让我哥看到你。  
何洛洛陷在被子里的身体像猫一样软，他睁眼看了一眼房门，伸手去拉焉栩嘉垂在身侧的手，那你再亲我一下嘛，他说。就会撒娇，焉栩嘉啧他，还是弯下腰去亲，亲了好一会儿，他松开嘴喘个气，何洛洛的手就扒拉他的领子往下拽，那意思是还要。焉栩嘉伸手捏他后颈把他拎开，就想着要亲亲，你听到我刚才说的没。听到了啦。何洛洛躺回被子里，眼睛亮亮地看着他，嘴角的口水没有擦干净。走了啊，焉栩嘉一边说一边顺手摸了把被子下面光着的腿，捏了下大腿根附近的软肉，干嘛呀你，何洛洛伸手要打，焉栩嘉笑着闪出门。  
下楼的时候看到夏之光在客厅，焉栩嘉照例一声不吭，门口换鞋的时候，夏之光突然开口说，同学不跟你一起走？焉栩嘉从口袋里掏出表咔嗒一声扣上，那是我男朋友，他说。他一边说一边抬眼看夏之光，后者眼睛盯着电视，仿佛被午间新闻吸住了，并没在听他讲话。焉栩嘉无声冷笑了一下，转身开门出去。

焉栩嘉的焉是随妈姓，夏之光的夏是随爸姓。  
夏之光十四岁的时候爸妈闹离婚，正赶上学校要放寒假。他念的住宿学校规定监护人来领才能回家，他在宿舍呆到大年三十也没等来人接，钱花光了宿舍也断电，想泡碗面都不知道上哪儿找热水，挨到晚上七八点，他决定翻墙。翻墙不熟练，跳下去的时候还被树枝划了小腿。他不知道该不该回家，该回哪个家，就拖着流血的小腿，跑了两条街去了常去的ktv，问人家收不收小工，不要别的，过年这几天管个饭让他有个地方睡就行。ktv地方偏僻，生意一般，夏之光拣了个靠里的小包间打盹，突然门被撞开，一个打扮体面的女人倒在地上，头上血汩汩地冒，但人没晕，还有力气撑起脑袋看着他说，小伙子，帮个忙。  
夏之光把女人架进衣柜里，拿起拖把拖地，刚把地上血拖干净，三四个男女推门进来，盯着他问见没见一个女的，他说往门口跑了。后来他要把女人背到医院，女人不让，让他帮忙打个车回家，等到他反应过来，他人也到了女人家里。那间房子的床很软，浴室也特别暖和，夏之光一住就是好几年。他妈曾经想起他来找他，夏之光把她客客气气请进来，“如果不是陈姐，我大年初一说不定就死了。”他只会说这句。  
陈姐是做古玩拍卖生意的，做得很大，供夏之光念完高中，就让他回来帮她顾生意。夏之光知道陈姐的生意不干净，不然那次也不会惹到那些大麻烦。陈姐给的成年礼物是一套房子，城郊两层小楼带精装，说算奖金。  
房子他一个人住了好几年，直到焉栩嘉搬进来。他爸破产，带着他第二个老婆跑了，把跟二老婆生的孩子扔给了他。焉栩嘉敲开他门的时候，他愣了，他想不明白，怎么会有这么畜牲的人。焉栩嘉翻着白眼叫他哥，一张婴儿肥未褪的脸上尽是冷漠。  
夏之光爸妈离婚的时候，焉栩嘉已经五岁了。只要想到这点，夏之光就忍不住恶心。他们住在一个房子里但基本不说话，互相把彼此当空气，焉栩嘉早上去学校，穿过客厅从他面前走过，甚至不会说一句我走了，夏之光有时候觉得他仿佛走出这个门就不会再回来——像他期望的那样。  
焉栩嘉在二楼最里面的房间住下后，夏之光花了很久才适应房子里除了自己还有一个人生活。他有时带女人回家，沙发上正亲热，焉栩嘉就甩着书包出现在门口，看清他在干什么之后就厌恶地皱起眉，弯腰换了拖鞋就转身上楼，球鞋每次扔进鞋柜里都发出“啪嗒”一声闷响。

那天焉栩嘉带何洛洛进门的时候，夏之光正把一个女人按在沙发上翻来覆去地捣弄，黑衬衣被抓脱了扣子，胸膛上全是汗，女人叫得一声比一声高。焉栩嘉看了立刻伸手把何洛洛耳朵蒙住，拉着他上楼，一进屋，何洛洛就说，那是谁呀。焉栩嘉没表情，我哥，一个软蛋。何洛洛还问，我怎么没听你说过他啊？焉栩嘉笑了笑说，没必要。  
俩人坐下看电影，焉栩嘉不说话，拉着何洛洛的手也松松垮垮。何洛洛扭头看了他几眼，窸窸窣窣地去抱他的腰，人也蹭进怀里，焉栩嘉把被压住的手抽出来放在何洛洛背上，问怎么了？何洛洛扬起头看着他，说你生气啦？手把他的腰抱得紧紧。焉栩嘉说我怎么会生你的气，表情还是淡淡的，何洛洛就不依，凑上去要跟他接吻，焉栩嘉转开脸，何洛洛急了，跨坐在他身上把他的脸转过来，说你看着我！你不要生气了嘛！焉栩嘉不吭声，用力捏他的下巴亲上去，一只手按住他的后脑勺，一只手扣住他的腰把他大开的双腿按向自己的下体，何洛洛轻轻向后挣了几下就不挣了，自己主动蹭起来，嘴里一边发着嗯唔声一边问，你有没有生气嘛……一边说一边用鼻尖拱焉栩嘉的颈窝，焉栩嘉不回答，只侧过脸把衬衣袖子挽起来，又把表从手腕上解开，说自己脱。他的手指向后伸进湿热的甬道的时候脸还冷着，却发现何洛洛比平时还动情，刚被玩几下就忍不住咬他的肩膀小声地叫，一个劲儿地在他身上小猫发春似的蹭，焉栩嘉被他叫得头昏，没扩张几下就捅了进去，一阵猛烈的操弄，没有爱抚，没有接吻，只是机械地研磨和挺动，何洛洛被干得四肢无力依然仰着脖子凑过来索吻，不要生气了啦……他一边说一边努力把自己的腿张得更开，亮晶晶挂着泪的眼睛红了一圈，巴巴地望着他，张着平时那张领读课文的嘴巴叫床，叫到后来甚至带了哭腔，焉栩嘉本来也没真恼，被他哭得心慌，释放之后看到他红红的眼圈，赶紧去亲他的眼皮，细细地吻他，说我的错我的错，不要哭了不要哭了，何洛洛被亲舒服了，吸着鼻子躺在他怀里，说你干嘛生气，我又不认识你哥，我只是问问，焉栩嘉说，我没生气，我逗你呢，但我哥真的不是什么好人。何洛洛噗嗤笑了，你也不是什么好人呀。焉栩嘉说我怎么了啊。何洛洛睁着红红的眼睛瞥他，你也是坏人。焉栩嘉愣了两秒坏笑起来，手伸进被子里摸，说我哪儿坏了，我怎么不觉得。何洛洛啊一声夹紧腿说，哼，就是坏人。焉栩嘉的手一路往深处摸，还有更坏的呢，他说。

夏之光看到何洛洛的时候，何洛洛只穿了件卫衣，在开着的冰箱门前抱着一袋果冻战战兢兢地看着他。紫色卫衣刚好盖住屁股，下面只脚上穿了袜子，露着几乎整条腿。他是渴急了，站在楼上偷偷观察了半晌，发现夏之光像是真的睡熟了，这才脱了鞋只穿袜子蹑手蹑脚地走下来打开冰箱找水。冰箱门吱呀作响吓得他没抱稳牛奶，牛奶盒“啪嗒”砸在地板上。夏之光就是被啪嗒声吵醒的，他原本在客厅的沙发上打盹，刚睡着不久。  
对不起，我……何洛洛吓得迈不动腿，夏之光从沙发上坐起来，黑衬衣被抓松的扣子一动就晃晃荡荡。他走过去把牛奶捡起来放进何洛洛怀里，低头看了一眼说，你穿的这什么，裙子吗。何洛洛耳朵腾的红了，要走，但夏之光拦在他和冰箱中间让他动不了，他抬头看一眼夏之光的眼睛又骇住了似的赶紧低头，说哥哥对不起，我……对不起什么？夏之光说，把卫衣下摆往上撩，手从大腿滑到腰间，你不就想这样吗？他另一只手伸过去掐他的下巴让他扬起头，他眼睛里的羞赧和情欲一时间无处躲藏。夏之光一边摸他卫衣下面的身体一边低头看，说这么多红印，昨天晚上被我弟干得很爽？他能满足你吗？他是个傻瓜，被你的脸骗，我看你第一眼就知道你想要什么。他把何洛洛双手拉高按在沙发上亲，手伸进衣服把他的小乳尖玩得硬硬的，一边揉一边说你好敏感啊，你想被我强暴多久了？被我弟操的时候也在想吗？两根手指去探他的后穴，一边用力吮他的耳垂，把他玩得浑身发颤，痒吗，夏之光在他耳边笑，何洛洛只是断断续续地叫，说不出话来，爽吗，夏之光偏要问，爽吗，他凑近何洛洛看着他那张又纯又漂亮的脸变得又媚又淫荡，何洛洛好不容易喘过一口气，按着夏之光乱动的手说，嘉嘉说你只和女的……嘉嘉？夏之光扒开他的双腿一挺到底，撞得他差点哭出声，你那么爱我弟，还来勾引我？何洛洛只是小声抽泣，说哥哥，慢点……夏之光听不见，压着他的长腿抽插，用力地弄他的敏感点，把他弄得哭叫出声，脚趾尖紧紧地绷直又张开。我是只和女的做，我弟说的没错，我现在就是把你当女的在做，你比一般女的干起来还爽。何洛洛脸上满是泪，他等着夏之光给他擦，但夏之光只是伏下身像撕咬一样地吻他，张嘴，夏之光说，见他没反应，右手“啪”一声打在他的屁股上，何洛洛啊的叫了一声惊恐地看着他，操，夏之光被夹得要疯，说你要绞断我吗，被打也能让你爽？

焉栩嘉回到家，在屋里没找到何洛洛。他赶紧在二楼转了一大圈，在浴室发现了他。何洛洛看到他推门进来似乎有点吓到，愣了一下才从浴缸里向他伸手，焉栩嘉说干嘛，何洛洛说抱抱，焉栩嘉说我衣服还没换，一会儿给弄湿了，何洛洛就瘪嘴，焉栩嘉说好好好，把外套脱了挂旁边就过来抱他，何洛洛湿着的胳膊紧紧搂着他的脖子，把他的上衣弄得都是泡沫和水，焉栩嘉说好了没祖宗，你洗好了赶快出来了，泡久了容易晕，何洛洛不撒手，在他嘴唇上啾了一口，又啾了一口，接着就伸出舌头来撬他的嘴，和他舌吻，焉栩嘉把他拉开一点，发现他脸上一片绯红，目光迷蒙地盯着自己的嘴唇。怎么了，焉栩嘉说，我才走了大半天，就这么想我？他手探进水里去摸，果然摸到了已经挺立起来的小东西，他轻轻抓揉了两下，何洛洛就轻呼一声要去挡他的手，焉栩嘉说，叫声老公，我让你舒服。嗯，老公……何洛洛趴在他肩窝里小声叫，热气吐在他脖子上。焉栩嘉被叫得立马下身烫起来，很快把何洛洛弄得射在他手上，把刚射完没一点力气的小男友从浴缸里抱出来，裹了个浴巾就抱回房间的床上，一边接吻一边涂润滑扩张，浑身一丝不挂好像让何洛洛格外害羞，不停用胳膊肘去挡眼睛，焉栩嘉把他手拉下来十指相扣按在耳边，下身飞快地操弄，上面却温柔地亲吻着何洛洛的眼角，鼻尖，脸颊和一直呻吟合不上的嘴。不要……慢点，那双漂亮的眼睛没有一次被操的时候不流泪，每次流泪恳求却只换来更加激烈的抽插。叫声老公我就慢一点，焉栩嘉上瘾了，何洛洛听话地喊，老公，老公，又凑上去用鼻尖轻轻蹭焉栩嘉的肩窝，这个小狗一样的动作何洛洛每次动情的时候都会做，他一蹭焉栩嘉就知道他被弄的很舒服，就会格外卖力，何洛洛蹭完就到焉栩嘉耳边又叫了一声老公，焉栩嘉以为他求自己慢点，就稍稍放慢了挺动的速度，却听他说，再快点……我想要……啊！何洛洛感到焉栩嘉在自己体内仿佛又涨大了一圈。操，你这个妖精，焉栩嘉用力地向里顶了几次，次次都撞在敏感点上，不等何洛洛哭叫完就又开始了下一轮的疯狂抽动，把何洛洛绵软无力的脚抓得紧紧地不让他收回去，一次比一次顶得更深，顶得何洛洛的呻吟都变了调。刚认识何洛洛的时候，焉栩嘉觉得他只会笑，总是笑得纯纯的崇拜地望着焉栩嘉，绯红的脸也只是搭配着害羞的可爱笑容，他从没想过，他在床上会会这么媚这么会叫，第一次做的时候焉栩嘉说，嘘，你轻点叫，万一隔壁间有人呢，何洛洛红着脸眼睛眨巴着说，那怎么办，好舒服嘛。  
做完之后焉栩嘉冲了澡回到房间，发现何洛洛已经趴着睡着了。他坐下打算给他盖被子，突然注意到他右臀侧的一块红印。那是一个手印的形状。

你现在是打算拿刀砍我吗，夏之光说，他坐在书房的皮椅上端着杯茶喝，一点也不在意焉栩嘉把他的书桌踹出一个洞。我早说过，我的女人，也可以给你玩，我们再没感情，也是兄弟……  
焉栩嘉说我说没说，那是我男朋友？你以为他是你带回来的那些东西吗，你以为，他突然提高声音，夏之光你以为我跟你一样吗？  
哪里不一样？夏之光把茶放下，终于把目光投向焉栩嘉，我搞女人，你搞男人，也没多大不一样。  
哪里不一样？你靠陪女人睡觉当有钱人，你玩女人都不敢让陈姐知道吧，你玩来玩去也就是同一个地方的那些鸡，现在你还要搞你弟的男朋友，你丢不丢人啊？  
夏之光笑了，焉栩嘉，你知道吗，你男朋友跟我做爽的很，他自己说的，跟我做比跟你做爽多了。你玩男人几年，还没我玩一天技术好，谁丢人？

何洛洛醒过来的时候发现自己在夏之光的怀里，吓得立刻就要爬走，被一把拽住按在大腿上，夏之光反手从床头柜上挤了润滑剂，把他两只腿拉开手指随便涂抹了几下，一挺腰就挤了进去。啊疼！何洛洛无助地胡乱扒着夏之光胸前的衬衫，你……放开我你！怎么了，夏之光伏下身子盯着他，还有起床气了？你今天被我干的不爽吗，叫那么大声，这会儿翻脸不认人了？何洛洛拼命推他，说嘉嘉回来了，你放开我，他一会儿看到了……你说我弟吗，他就在那儿呢。何洛洛一转头，看到焉栩嘉靠墙站着，冷冷地盯着他和在他身上动作的夏之光。何洛洛吓得一哆嗦，后穴也跟着狠狠收缩，夹得夏之光差点当场交代。嘉嘉……我……你快来……何洛洛断断续续地喊，夏之光猛烈的抽插让他说不出完整的句子，愧疚感和耻辱感让他哭得抽噎不止，夏之光故意比下午更加猛烈地挑逗他，把他弄得浑身敏感，从脸颊到脖颈都潮红起来，随便碰哪里都打颤。焉栩嘉站在墙边，着迷地看着何洛洛被操到高潮、满脸红晕的样子，不可置信地发现自己并不觉得愤怒和恶心，反倒很快硬了。夏之光没射在里面，一轮操弄过后何洛洛已经瘫软在他怀里，他让他背对着他，手伸在他的腰间和胸前打圈抚摸——光是这样他就又在小声地呻吟，这时突然另一只手搂着他的腰把他带进了怀里，一条腿被拉着抬高，再次被狠狠地进入。何洛洛仰着潮红的脸向后去摸焉栩嘉的胳膊，嘉嘉，对不起，嘉嘉，操我吧……说着自己用力地去迎合身后人的抽插，又转过头想要被吻，夏之光凑过来打算吻他，焉栩嘉抱住何洛洛往旁边转过去躲开了。你操他可以，别亲他，焉栩嘉嫌恶地瞥着夏之光说，我嫌恶心。何洛洛听到带着哭腔说，嘉嘉你不要恶心我……焉栩嘉吻住他，细细地舔吻他的嘴唇，他说我不是说你，宝宝，我永远不会恶心你。不管多少人上你，只要你只爱我，只要你永远只爱我。


End file.
